


French Fries & Cute Guys

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, a dash of pretend boyfriends, legends of tomorrow reference, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: “The way the french fry was hanging out of Steve’s mouth was frankly obscene.Steve was focused on his sketch, completely oblivious to the way Bucky was reacting to the fry dangling between his pretty pink lips.”





	French Fries & Cute Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiernosam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiernosam/gifts).



> written for meg bc her mom’s being a meanie
> 
> i promise this isn’t secretly french fry porn
> 
> set at the university of delaware
> 
> alternative title: boyFRIEndS

The way the french fry was hanging out of Steve’s mouth was frankly obscene.

Steve was focused on his sketch, completely oblivious to the way Bucky was reacting to the fry dangling between his pretty pink lips.

Bucky wanted to steal the fry with his mouth, lick the salt off of Steve, finally kiss his best friend the way he’s wanted to since they first met freshman year.

Steve and Bucky had lived in different buildings and attended classes on opposite sides of campus. With Steve constantly in the art studio, and Bucky studying engineering, there was no reason for them to ever interact. 

However, they’d both had a scheduling error, with the university not accepting their AP Stats credits from high school. They had both walked out of the college advisor’s office incredibly frustrated, ranting and complaining about the situation.

They had bonded through their frustration, and both decided to test out of the class. They spent the whole weekend studying together, hitting it off immediately. Their banter was easy and fun, and they moved into a suite together their sophomore year.

The suite had been a terrible idea. One room with an attached bathroom seemed better than a traditional dorm in theory, but it had actually been hell. Bucky had been faced with a half naked Steve every night. The asshole slept in tight boxer shorts, claiming he ran hot and “oh Bucky I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

The erection Bucky had to hide every night was very uncomfortable, but he couldn’t say so. Instead, Bucky sucked it up and tried to avoid looking at Steve. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to look at in the small space.

But the nights were nothing compared to the mornings.

In the mornings, Steve walked out of the bathroom with a towel sagging low on his waist. Water droplets decorated his skin, and Bucky was much too tired to deal with the sight. And then he’d have to maneuver around Steve to take his turn in the bathroom, brushing against Steve’s bare skin, steaming and reddened from the hot shower.

Bucky would slowly undress, waiting for the click of the door signifying that Steve had left for class, before he could finally rub one out in the shower.

Bucky had jumped at the chance to live in an on campus apartment for their next two years.

The private bedrooms saved Bucky’s life, and he no longer embarrassed himself by drooling over his best friend.

At least, not as often.

The fry in Steve’s mouth was killing him. The sinful sight went straight to Bucky’s pants. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, averting his gaze to his own work.

‘C’mon, Buck, lets work in the cafeteria instead,’ Steve had said.

‘We can have a snack to keep us going,’ he said.

‘It’ll be fun,’ he said.

Well now Bucky had gotten less work done than usual, and was at risk of popping a boner in the fucking dining hall.

Goddamnit Steve.

Bucky somehow managed to return to his work, plugging and chugging his way through a complicated equation as he shoved fries into his mouth.

He reached for another and his knuckles brushed against Steve’s, sending shivers down his spine.

He looked up to find Steve blushing, and at least he had finally eaten the stupid fry. It was probably soggy by the time Steve choked it down. Serves the bastard right.

Steve sends him a small smile then pushes his glasses up and returns to his sketch. Meanwhile Bucky is going to be distracted by Steve’s adorable face for the next ten minutes. Life is really unfair.

A girl with long blonde hair wanders over to their table a few minutes later, and Bucky quickly wipes the drool, yes, actual drool, from his mouth as she comes to a stop. Her hip is against the edge of the table, giving Bucky a perfect view of her ass. He’s too focused on the events that are about to unfold to notice.

Steve glances up and startles at her presence.

“Uh, hi,” Steve greets, leaning his head back against the wood paneling to look up at her. She’s really close. 

“Hey, sugar,” the woman drawls, leaning in further. She positions herself in a way that allows for maximum cleavage.

Despite his jealousy, Bucky has to applaud her. She’s got game.

“Um, can I help you with something?” Steve asks.

The woman drops onto the booth beside Steve, moving close to his arm. She presses her chest against his bicep and looks up at his face, fluttering her eyelashes.

Damn, she’s good. 

Steve shoots Bucky a nervous glance, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I sure hope you can, sweetheart.”

The woman moves her face closer, and Steve scooches away, looking over at Bucky again. His eyes scream ‘help!’

The woman reaches her arm across Steve’s body to trail it up and down his other arm, and Steve lets out a squeak as he shoots Bucky another SOS look. And, seriously? Bucky may be gay as hell, but even he is kinda into this woman. Is Steve seriously not into her? Why does he want Bucky’s help?

Bucky chalks it up to Steve’s general awkwardness around women and decides he should jump in and help his friend.

Before he can come up with something to say, Steve let’s out a strangled “Bucky!” that causes the woman to back way up.

She glances between the two men, then seems to come to some sort of realization.

“Oh my god. Are you two a thing?”

Bucky chokes on the fry he’d been angrily munching but upon seeing Steve’s pleading look, he decides to play along.

“Yeah. That’s my boyfriend you just felt up,” Bucky says, shooting the girl an amused smile.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can’t exactly blame you,” Bucky says, winking at the woman.

She blushes then awkwardly stands, muttering another apology before half running away.

Bucky chuckles and looks back at Steve, who’d been silent throughout the entire exchange.

“You okay, pal?” Bucky asks, shoving another fry into his mouth.

“Uh, yeah. I am now. Thanks, Bucky.”

“Any time.”

“Wow, you’re like my knight in shining armor,” Steve says, batting his eyes and clutching his chest.

Bucky throws a fry at his head and they both laugh.

That night, Bucky can’t sleep as he replays the day’s events.

Referring to Steve as his boyfriend is the highlight of his life, and he can’t stop smiling about it, which makes him feel pathetic.

He finally gives up on sleep and wanders into the living room, where Steve is sketching in the low light of the tv.

Bucky plops down next to Steve, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve is sketching the woman from earlier.

“Her boobs were bigger than that,” Bucky says absentmindedly.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims, pulling back.

“What? It’s true. Also, her face is prettier than that, give her sharper cheekbones.”

Steve gives Bucky a look.

“Gay, not blind,” Bucky says, then returns to resting his head on Steve. “That woman was very aesthetically pleasing.”

Steve huffs a laugh and makes the adjustments.

“She was also very forward.”

“Can’t blame her. Have you seen you?” Bucky pulls away again to gesture at Steve’s everything.

Steve blushes and ducks his head.

“Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend.”

“No problem, pal. I’ll be your pretend boyfriend whenever you need me to.”

Steve let’s out a small sigh, which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“What?” Bucky asks.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing. Spill Rogers.”

“I just...”

“Just what?”

“I want you to be my for real boyfriend!” Steve blurts out. His eyes grow wide as he realizes what he’s said, and he turns toward Bucky, biting his lip and shifting anxiously.

Bucky is taken aback by the outburst. And the statement. And... everything. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t that. Apparently, he takes too long to process, because then Steve’s pulling away and apologizing and oh no this isn’t what Bucky wants.

“Wait!” Bucky yelps, leaping into action. He grabs Steve’s wrist and tugs.

Their lips crash into each other, and it’s messy and painful and probably the worst kiss ever. But it’s the best of Bucky’s life because it’s Steve.

They break apart and a string of spit hangs between them. It’s all very gross. Bucky is happy anyway.

“I want to be your for real boyfriend,” Bucky murmurs.

He watches the grin grow on Steve’s face.

“Yeah?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies.

And then they’re kissing again. But this time it’s soft and sweet and absolutely magical.

Bucky couldn’t be happier, and the next time they share a plate of fries, they do it in the privacy of their home, where Bucky is finally free to live out his fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
